


Don't Melt The Floor, Ladies

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: All three Rubies, Deepthroating, F/F, Gem Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Such is fate, Tentadick on gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruby heats, much like the gem, aren't structured. There's no day or week to watch out for, no set times and reactions. It's brutal and vicious, tearing through at random once or twice a revolution, if only for a few hours, before disappearing without a trace."</p><p>Soldiers help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Melt The Floor, Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize, but I have my pride.

Ruby heats, much like the gem, aren't structured. There's no day or week to watch out for, no set times and reactions. It's brutal and vicious, tearing through at random once or twice a revolution, if only for a few hours, before disappearing without a trace.

It also sends _other_ Rubies into heat, should they be near it long enough, and Rubies in heat were no better then than they were when they were in their normal state; quick, short-tempered, with little concept of personal space.

Which, for her, the closest thing to a 'chill' a Ruby could have, was not always A Fun Time.

But that wasn't the point of heat, she supposed, quietly clenching her legs together. It was an obedience tactic; a reminder of just how much they depend on their Diamonds to be merciful enough to make it pass as quickly as it did, even if it did so violently. It wasn't like any gems- especially Rubies- could have children.

She knows she's pretty lucky. Regular Rubies in heat are little more than feral for those few hours, and the ones affected barely functioning, but she's sentient and aware. There wasn't a random needy bump and grind in some hallway while other gems watched on, repulsed. She could find a small room in and dig her fingers into her thighs in peace.

"Hey, Ruby?"

She stifles a groan. It was a mix of excitement and foreboding. Did she _want_ her fellow soldiers to find and take her like this? She had a reputation of mellowness to uphold, and whining and begging skewered on a dick will definitely shatter that.

"Hey, come on out!" The second one called. "We can smell you all the way down the hall!"

Ruby bit her lip and didn't reply. Obviously her scent wasn't as strong as they were trying to make her believe, or they wouldn't be calling.

"Heh. Didn't even know she _had_ a heat."

"Me neither. She's so cold-blooded."

Any other time, she would've argued them on that. She had quite the temper on her, she just didn't live in that state. Instead, she held her breath and ignored the tell-tale squirm of her cock. What if someone other than the Rubies found her? The thought filled her with terror.

"Ha! I can hear her whining already."

"Yeah? Well, she needs to whine louder, then." A pause. "Hey! Made some noise! We wanna find you!" No tact, as always. They're practically screaming down the hallway.

Against her will, a keening sort of sound pushed its way out of her chest. Ruby froze.

"Oh, wow. You hear that?"

Footsteps, casually strolling closer. "She's a bottom Ruby. Who knew?"

"I guess it makes sense. She's not really the kinda gem to pull a power play, you know?"

She finally finds her voice. "Don't come in here!"

For their credit, the footsteps stop immediately.

"I don't want anyone seeing me like this." She contiuned hesitantly. One of the Rubies snorted.

"You see us doing worse, like, every day."

"I'm different. You always say that." Tears spring up in her eyes, mostly out of frustration. "Every single one of you."

An impatient growl floated into the room. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You're making _us_ heat up. So either make up your mind, or tell us to get. Seesh."

"It's not difficult." The second agreed, voice thick. Were they really so quickly dragged into heat? Probably, knowing her gem type.

Her voice came out a hesitant squeak. "Okay."

They were in front of her moments later, trading a smug stroll for results. A Ruby immediately latched her teeth to her throat, making a gurgling sound be ripped out of her gut.

"Come on." The free one whined, pawing at her pants. Foreplay was never a thing for a Ruby. "Show us already."

She hesitantly pulled the material down, then remembered she could just make it vanish. A sort of sheepish embarrassment settled over her; she knew their bodies were all the same, and felt bad that she was so worried about this.

"Whoa!" The second Ruby pushed her forward so she was on her hands and knees, pressing against her entrance as she mounted. "Warn me next time!"

"It's more fun this way." She growled, burying her teeth in the crook of her neck. She swallowed a humiliating noise. Higher-up gems found this position to be barbaric; it was a good thing she wasn't a higher-up.

Ruby was pushed into the other one's arms as she was rutted, burying her face in the cloth there to avoid letting any sounds escape. Her mounter had no such concerns, and openly panted and whispered things into her ear.

Small fingers probed her lips. "Don't like making noise, huh? Okay. I'll shut you up."

Another cock was pressed unceremoniously to her cheek. Avoiding the lecherous grins of the other Rubies, she slowly took it into her mouth, careful of her strong teeth and jaw.

Her cocked curled in on itself in desperation. Ruby absentmindedly trailed a hand down, balancing with ease, startling slightly when one of them grabbed it.

"Mine." The one at her back hissed. Ruby let out a quiet groan, enjoying the fullness of her throat. She'd never thought to do this before, and found she preferred it to letting certain things slip free.

The Ruby inside her let it go with a shout, falling limp. She doesn't bother to pull out, knowing they've got time ahead of them yet. The one in her mouth pulls out to jack off, covering her face when she comes.

They all slump over, but her prick merely twitches from a lack of relief. The one inside her grabs it in a harsh grip and pumps a few times, thrusting shallowly. Ruby feels the floor beneath them heat up with the blush as she yelps.

The two Rubies exchange a look over her head. "Switch?"

**Author's Note:**

> First sex anything I've ever posted. Just be warned- I'm far from a professional sex writer. Although, if you've gotten this far, I suppose it wasn't the worst thing ever, =)


End file.
